Por haberlos conocido
by Seiryuu18
Summary: A lo largo de esta historia Deidara tendrá que escoger a la persona que realmente lo valora tal como es ...Aunque habran muchos problemas para poder conseguirlo Yaoi - Deidara ... Ah No solo habrá de el :D pa ponerlo mas interesante
1. Chapter 1

HOLA GENTE :D ...

Bueno ahora empiezo con mi primer fic de Yaoi ... este hice lo que pude XD, pero ya que…

* * *

ZZzZZ

_-Pensamientos..._

-**parte mala**/parte buena

-susurrar

-Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Mamashi Kishimoto...( :D

**::Cap. 1.::**

Empezaba un nuevo día y todo Akatsuki ya se había levantado ... La mayoría de la organización fue hacer una cola para poder entrar al baño ya que tenían que arreglarse, al parecer el primero que había entrado era Hidan ya que había corrido con toda velocidad para no quedar atrás como los otros días ... los demás esperaban menos el Líder y Konan ya que ellos tenían baños apartes...

-Diablos ese estúpido religioso se va a demorar **-_** Dijo Kakuzu todo amargo por lo muy temprano que era para él**-_**MALDITO JHASHINISTA APURATEEEEEEE!

-JA!... No estaríamos haciendo esta GRAN cola, si tu dejaras de ser tan tacaño... Y hubieras puesto más baños, uhmm **-_**Dijo el rubio con cara de aléjate de mi o te hago ARTE...**-_**SOLO HABLAS Y HABLAS QUE ALGUN DIA LO HARAS PERO ESE DIA NUNCA LLEGA!

-Ya les dije a todos que ya vendrá ese día pero ustedes deben de poner de su parte porque yo solo no hago el dinero **-_** Lo dijo Kakuzu sin ganas ya que él nunca iba a cumplir lo que prometió** -_ **ADEMAS TU ERES EL UNICO QUE SE QUEJA, RUBIA!

-IDIOTA! ... NO ME LLAMES ASI, UHMM !** -_ **Lo dijo Deidara todo exaltado ya que odiaba ese sobrenombre...

-TE EQUIVOCAS ANCIANO ESTUPIDO!** -_ **Dijo el religioso que recién había salido del baño **-_** No es que esté de acuerdo con la RUBIA pero es cierto, aburre hacer todo este rollo todos los días... ASI QUE NO SEAS TACAÑO Y PON MAS BAÑOS!

-MIERDA HIDAN! ... No me vengas con eso, ya dije ALGUN DIA! **-_** Lo dijo un Kakuzu muy molesto ya que no le gustaba que le molestaran con ese tema

-Ahhh... Aquí vamos otra vez **-_** Lo dijo el de piel azul, ya que el estaba aburrido de que la mayoría de los días se peleaban** -_ **Parece que esta pelea siempre son de las mismas cosas...

-Bueno, bueno ese ALGUN DIA VENDRA SUPONGO! **-_ **Dijo Deidara todo sarcástico ya que sabía que ese día que dijo Kakuzu no llegaría ni aunque se saquen la lotería **-_ **Entonces ya sal Hidan que es mi turno, uhmm

-Espera RUBIA, me olvide algo **-_** Lo dijo Hidan, ingresando al baño y luego sale sacando su guadaña **-_** Bueno ya lo encontré ahora si me voy, AH! y récenle a JHASHIN-SAMA porque si no serán sacrificios por ser ATEOS DE MIERDA...

-Sesese esfúmate quieres, uhmm **-_**Lo dijo Deidara haciendo que Hidan se amargara pero no le dijo nada porque tenía que rezar asi que se alejo del lugar, entonces Deidara ve la oportunidad de entrar al baño pero fue interrumpido por esa voz que siempre detestaba...

-Tobi puede entrar antes que usted Deidara-Sempai ? **-_ **Lo dijo el enmascarado con el tono alegre que siempre lleva **-_ **Usted es un Sempai bueno y yo sé que me dejara entrar ya que Hidan-San ya salió...

-JA! ... NI EN TU SUEÑOS TOBI!, asi que no me hagas perder mi tiempo en un pregunta tan estúpida, uhmm **-_**Lo dijo Deidara creyéndose el genial ante Tobi con lo que dijo...

-MIERDA RUBIA! ... DEJA DE PERDER EL TIEMPO Y ENTRA! **-_ **Lo dijo un Kakuzu fastidiado

-Schhh, Pues dile a Tobi que no haga preguntas tan estúpidas, uhmm **-_ **Lo dijo Deidara mirando con una cara de ogro a Kakuzu

-Deidara, ya no pierdas el tiempo... así que entra y termina rápido de alistarte, si? **-_ **Lo dijo Itachi con frialdad mirando a Deidara ...

-Ehhh, bueno como quieran **-_** Dijo Deidara mirando a Itachi pero luego desvía su mirada a otro lado...

-Deidara-Sempai ... YA TERMINO! **-_**Lo dijo Tobi para molestar a Deidara

-NO JODAS TOBI ! ... RECIEN VOY A ENTRAR, UHMM! **-_ **Lo dijo Deidara molesto y cierra la puerta del baño con fuerza por el comentario estúpido que hizo Tobi...

-Vaya, creo que mi Sempai se amargo conmigo**-_** Lo dijo el enmascarado con su voz chillona

-No Tobi, esta así por que de seguro esta en sus días difíciles**-_** Lo dijo Kakuzu alegre **-_**Sabes cómo son las mujeres...

-A ya... Entonces Tobi va ayudar a que sus días difíciles de mi Sempai se vuelvan días felices-_Lo dijo Tobi muy alegre comenzando a dar vueltas -_Si hago que él tenga un día feliz me va a perdonar todas las cosas malas que hice...

-Lo dudo pero nada pierdes intentándolo **-_** Lo dijo Kakuzu sin importancia ya que seguía aburrido por que el Rubio se seguia demorando** -_ **Ah! ... espero que cuando ayudes a esa RUBIA no se aloque y haga explotar la cueva...

-... Cállense! ... hablen de otra cosa quieren **-_** Lo dijo Itachi un poco fastidiado por lo que hablaban Tobi y Kakuzu ...

- ..._No pensé que Itachi los callarí ... Pero está bien porque Kakuzu a veces habla tonterías ... jeje -_ Pensaba Kisame por lo que dijo Itachi aunque le parecia un poco extraño ..._

-Ahhh ... este ahora que veo, cada vez somos menos **-_** Lo dijo Kakuzu porque no quería tener problemas con el Uchiha así que seguía hablando de otras cosas sin importancia** -_ **Mierda! ... algún día llegare temprano, lo prometo ...

-Mmmm eso de que lo prometo no creo ¬¬! ... Ah verdad, hoy Zetsu prepara el desayuno** -_ **Lo dijo Kisame con una expresión de que el desayuno seria una completa asquerosidad...

-Vamos Kisame-San no ponga esa cara ... Sabe que Zetsu-Sempai no es el único que prepara el desayuno o almuerzo HORRIBLEMENTE **-_**Lo dijo Tobi haciendo encarar a Kisame que el también cocinaba HORRIBLE **-_ **Heheheh!

-Tobi no te pases ehhh ... yo no cocino tan mal, verdad Itachi? **-_** Lo dijo Kisame mirando a Itachi para recibir una respuesta positiva

- ... La verdad Kisame es que cocinas como Zetsu** -_ **Lo dijo Itachi sin medir sus palabras haciendo que Kisame se quedara en SHOCK ya que su amigo, su pareja de cuarto y al que contaba sus secretos le dijera semejante cosa

-Itachi-San creo que Kisame-San no se siente bien **-_** Lo dijo Tobi muy alegre y queriéndose reír por la expresión de Kisame

-Jajaja ! ... Parece que con tus palabras Itachi lo dejaste como un PEZ CONJELADO ... Te pasaste un poco con eso **-_** Lo dijo Kakuzu señalando y riéndose de Kisame

-Solo le dije la verdad no se porque se pone asi, si el sabe que su comida es parecida a la de Zetsu **-_** Lo que dijo Itachi afecto mas a Kisame y este rápidamente se puso en una esquina de la pared ...

-Hehehhe! ... Kisame-San no es para tanto ** - _** Lo dijo Tobi pensando que con esas palabras Kisame se levantara de esa esquina y le dijera que tenia razón, pero no fue así

-LOS ODIO A TODOS! ... Ustedes también no saben cocinar **-_**Lo dijo Kisame para que ellos se sintieran mal pero nada paso ...

-YA TERMINE, UHMM! ... No me demore ni 5 minutos **-_** Lo dijo Deidara acercándose a los demás para preguntar sobre el desayuno ** -_ **OYE, TOBI! ... QUIEN A HECHO HOY EL DESAYUNO,UHMM?

-Ehh... Zetsu-Sempai pero creo que hoy el desayuno va estar rico **-_** Lo dijo Tobi muy alegre porque él le había enseñado a Zetsu que se necesitaba para un buen desayuno

-JA! ... eso de un buen desayuno no creo ... ya me imagino lo que habrá preparado, uhmm **-_**Lo dijo Deidara un poco preocupado porque tenía miedo de que le doliera el estomago otra vez...

-Bueno, bueno ya veremos si eso será rico o no ... así que Tobi entra ya para acabar esta MALDITA COLA, si? **-_** Lo dijo Kakuzu mirando a Tobi y señalando la puerta para que este entrara ... y rápidamente Tobi entro para no perder el tiempo...

-¿Y?... Donde este Kisame-San ? **-_**Lo dijo Deidara mirando por todos lados **-_** Que raro, uhmm ...

-Ahi esta, en esa esquina RUBIA **-_** Lo dijo Kakuzu señalando la ubicación de Kisame **-_** PONTE LENTES RUBIA BARATAA!

-IDIOTA ! ... Me vas a dejar sordo **-_**Dijo Deidara fastidiado por el grito de Kakuzu ... pero luego se fue donde estaba Kisame para preguntarle que hacia ahí **-_** Esteee...Kisame-San que hace ahí chupándose el dedo, uhmm?

-Mmm ... LOS ODIO A TODOS ! **-_** Lo dijo Kisame con unas lagrimas en su cara **-_** Solo saben hacer quedar mal a la gente ...

-¿? ... Y por que nos odia? **-_ **Lo dijo Deidara sin entender porque los odiaba** -_ **De seguro le dijeron que nadie lo quiere por ser azul...

-Nada ... solo que Itachi le dijo su verdad, que no sabe cocinar bien ... No se compara conmigo **-_** Lo dijo Kakuzu creyéndose el que sabia cocinar

-Ahh! ... Bueno no te creas Kakuzu que tu también cocinas ESPANTOSAMENTE HORRIBLE,UHMM! **-_** Lo dijo Deidara para molestar a Kakuzu pero luego voltea para ver a Itachi para decirle** -_ **Tu tampoco te creas Itachi ... solo porque sabes cocinar hablas de que eres el mejor de todos, uhmm

-... No me creo Deidara solo digo la verdad **-_ **Dijo Itachi mirando de reojo a Kisame para ver cual era su reaccion que este daria

-JA! ... La verdad, pues eres demasiado directo,uhmm **-_** Lo dijo Deidara fastidiado por lo que había dicho Itachi** -_ **Eres un fastidio UCHIHA!

-... Supongo que a ti también te afecta porque no sabes cocinar **-_**Dijo Itachi mirando a Deidara...

- JAJAJAJA! ... también te dijo tu verdad Deidara** -_ **Lo dijo Kakuzu riéndose de lo que dijo Itachi, haciendo que Deidara se amargara y que su cara se pusiera un poco colorada** -_ **JAJA! ... NO PONGAS ESA CARA! ... Tu mismo sabes que tu comida se mueve o explota Ehhh!

-MALDITO ANCIANO, UHMM! ... Tu tampoco sabes cocinar así que TERMINA DE COCERTE ESA BOCA, IDIOTA ! **-_** Lo dijo Deidara aun sonrojado pero furioso de que Kakuzu se riera cuando este tampoco sabía cocinar...

-Para tu información RUBIA, yo si se cocinar, solo que a mi no me gusta gastar mi dinero** -_ **Lo dijo Kakuzu creyéndose** -_ **Por eso hago comidas simples... Así que si se cocinar

-TACAÑO DE MIERDA! ... Diablos, ustedes se creen la GRAN cosa** -_ **Lo dijo un Deidara renegado por el comentario de Kakuzu **-_**Pero ustedes serán buenos en eso pero en otras cosas NO!

-TIENES RAZON DEIDARA! ... Yo soy bueno nadando algo que Kakuzu no puede hacer **-_** Lo dijo Kisame Levantándose de esa esquina y acercándose a sus compañeros** -_ **Además también soy bueno en aguantar la respiración algo que Itachi-San no puede hacer...

-... Eso es porque te pareces a un tiburón, además tienes agallas para que puedas aguantar en el agua** -_ **Lo dijo Itachi tan tranquilo como siempre

-TOBI TAN BIEN ES BUENO EN HACER DIBUJOS! ... **-_**Lo dijo Tobi saliendo del baño muy feliz**-_ **ESO ES ALGO QUE NO PUEDEN HACER!

-Cualquiera puede dibujar tonto...Lo único que no podríamos igualar seria tu comportamiento tan estúpido, uhmm **-_ **Lo dijo Deidara para molestar a Tobi pero este como siempre no se le podía ver ninguna expresión ya que tenia puesta su máscara **-_** Schhh ...IDIOTA!

-... Bueno Kisame entra ya al baño **-_**Lo dijo Itachi señalando la puerta para que Kisame entrara **-_ **No hay que perder más el tiempo...

-MIERDA! ... apúrate Kisame no te quedes ahí parado **-_** Lo dijo Kakuzu fastidiado entonces Kisame entro al baño rápidamente** -_ **Diablos creo que mejor me voy al baño del Líder...

-Esta seguro Kakuzu-San, si el Lider lo encuentra en su baño lo va a pulverizar... **-_ **Lo dijo Tobi para hacer asustar a Kakuzu pero este no dio ninguna expresión **-_** Bueno haga lo que le parezca conveniente

-Esteee... Tobi, yo le puse ese baño así que tendrá que darme algo de crédito... Además el ya debe de estar en el comedor** -_ **Lo dijo Kakuzu sin ninguna preocupación **-_** Y si me cojee entrado a su baño tendré que encararle quien puso ese baño ahi ...

-Bien, vaya rápido entonces para que no llegue tarde al desayuno **-_**Lo dijo Tobi muy alegre ...y Kazuzu rápidamente se esfumo del lugar** -_ **Hehehe! ... este Deidara-Sempai, porque no vamos juntos al comedor...

-JA! ... LARGATE Y NO MOLESTES! ... No necesito que alguien como tú me acompañe así que esfúmate, uhmm...**-_** Dijo Deidara muy amargo como siempre por las idioteces que decía Tobi **-_ **YA TE FUISTES!

-Bien, bien Deidara-Sempai... Usted es malo -_ Lo dijo Tobi con una voz muy tierna** -_ **Usted no sabe apreciar a sus compañeros

-LARGATEE IDIOTA,UHMM! **-_ **Lo dijo Deidara haciendo que Tobi se fuera de ese lugar...

-... Vaya, te molestas por algo sin importancia **-_ **Lo dijo Itachi volteando a ver a Deidara **-_** Siempre estas peleando con los demás...

- JA! ... Lo hago porque me molestan... solo porque sea el menor de todos ustedes, no significa que no pueda hacerme respetar, uhmm **-_** Dijo Deidara para que Itachi entendiera que él no era un niño **-_** Además tu también discutes solo porque nos odias a todos...

-...Yo no te odio y tú lo sabes bien **-_ **Lo dijo Itachi acercándose a Deidara **-_ **Deidara, no deberías seguir contestando a los demás...

-MALDICION! ... Itachi no me vengas con eso, uhmm **-_** Dijo Deidara fastidiado porque Itachi lo estaba reprochando** -_ **Sabes que ellos son jodidos, y yo solo les pongo en su lugar...

-... Bueno, yo te digo esto porque no me gusta que te insulten Deidara** -_ **Lo dijo Itachi tiernamente agarrando el mentón del rubio **-_** Pero yo no ...

-Lo sé Itachi ... Solo porque piensas que van descubrir nuestra relación, uhmm **-_**Lo dijo Deidara desviando su mirada para un lado **-_** Por eso no dices nada...

-...Que estás diciendo! ... eso es lo menos importante Deidara** -_ **Lo dijo Itachi un poco fastidiado por el comentario que hizo el rubio** -_**Sabes que yo no te puedo defender porque tu siempre te molestas...

-Schh... Kisame-San se está demorando mucho, uhmm **-_** Lo dijo Deidara alejándose de Itachi para así poder cambiar el tema** -_ **KISAME-SAN APUERECE!

-... _Deidara siempre cambiando de tema cuando hablamos de eso __-___ Pensaba Itachi por la reacción que hizo el rubio __-___ ...Ahhhhh_

-MIERDA! ... YO PORQUE LO LLAMO SI YA ME BAÑE, UHMMM ! **-_**Lo dijo Deidara rascándose la cabeza y luego mira a Itachi para decirle algo** -_ **Bueno yo ya me voy a desayunar... ya es tarde, creo que tu serás el ultimo Itachi así que lavaras las tasas y platos del desayuno, JA!...

-...Bien no hay problema... ya lo hice una vez así que será normal volverlo hacer **-_**Lo dijo Itachi para que Deidara piense que no le molestaba lo que iba hacer

- Bueno haz lo que quieras ... yo ya me voy, uhmm **-_** Dijo Deidara alejándose del lugar y comenzaba a pensar lo que iba hacer hoy **-_** ..._Bueno creo hoy tomare rápido el desayuno para ir a mi habitación a ver esas revistas de ARTE que están buenas y luego iré a la tienda por unos buenos caramelos y no le daré nada a Tobi,uhm..._

-Deidara ...**-_**Dijo Itachi agarrando el brazo del rubio haciendo que este se detuviera para luego voltear a verlo **-_** Creo que te estás olvidando de algo...

-QUE! ... No me olvido de nada creo... **-_** Dijo Deidara pensando que se estaba olvidando **-_** Estas equivocado Itachi, todo está completo... así que no molestes, uhmm

-...Vaya, ya comienzas a molestarte **-_**Dijo Itachi acercando su mano hasta la mejilla del rubio **-_** La próxima vez que te moleste alguien Deidara lo hare sufrir 72 horas, no importa si tu luego te enojas...

-ESTAS LOCO! ... Ya te dije que yo puedo solo, además lo que me dicen no me lastima ... Pero si alguien me golpea ahí si me amargo como Kakuzu cuando alguien agarra a su unico amor (EL DINERO POR AHORA :D) entonces esa persona se vuelve ARTE **-_**Lo dijo Deidara para que Itachi pensara que él era lo suficientemente fuerte para que este no se metiera en sus problemas**-_** Así que no me vengas con tus 72 horas de sufrimiento, uhmm

-Ja! ... Eres muy hablador **-_**Dijo Itachi acercando sus labios con los de Deidara haciendo que este se sonroje** -_**Deidara sabes que te amo y si alguien te toca un solo pelo para lastimarte lo MATO...

-TONTO! ... No digas tonter... **-_** Deidara no termino de hablar porque Itachi lo beso y el rubio comenzó a cerrar los ojos... Deidara sujeto la mano de Itachi acercando su cuerpo mas al de este, luego de un rato Itachi se separa de los labios de Deidara y agarra su cintura, mirándolo fijamente y le dice que él es lo mas importante en su vida haciendo que Deidara mirara a otro lado y... **-**Me molesta que digas eso ...sabes que lo que dices no es verdad Itachi, uhmm...**-_** Deidara lo dijo para que Itachi se amargara pero este solo dio una leve sonrisa ...**-**Todo te molesta Deidara, a veces no te entiendo **-_**Itachi como siempre lo dijo con esas palabras frías ... **-** JA! ...Yo tampoco te entiendo así que estamos igual, no crees? **-_**Dijo Deidara apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Itachi ...:Todo estaba muy feliz para la pareja hasta que...

-MIERDA FUE DIVERTIDO HACER BURBUJITAS! **-_** Dijo Kisame muy entusiasmado saliendo del baño pero luego miro así el lado donde no debía de ver y se sorprendió por lo que vio -_ QUE RAYOS! ... NO PUEDE SER VERDAD LO QUE VEN MIS HERMOSOS OJOS DE TIBURÓN!

* * *

_CONTINUARA: ...

Bien hasta aqui el primer fic ... espero que les haya gustado y si no, pues bueno igual lo terminare XD...

-Uhmm,QUE HABRA VISTO KISAME...JOJO!

_Manden sus REVIEW si les gusto y si no = ( :D)_


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA GENTE :D ...

Despues de tiempo ahora sigo con mi primer fic de YAOI

ZZzZZ…

_-Pensamientos..._

-**Parte mala**/parte buena

-susurrar

-Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto...( :D

**::Cap. 2.::**

-MIERDA FUE DIVERTIDO HACER BURBUJITAS! **-_** Dijo Kisame muy entusiasmado saliendo del baño pero luego miro hacia el lado donde no debia de ver y se sorprendio por lo que vio -_ QUE RAYOS! ... NO PUEDE SER VERDAD LO QUE VEN MIS HERMOSOS OJOS DE TIBURON !

Kisame no podía creer lo que estaba viendo... Pues vio que Itachi estaba tirado en el piso y que Deidara le decía cosas muy groseras... entonces Kisame se acercó rápido donde ellos... y...

-Oye Deidara!... Que le haces a Itachi ?!...-_ Dijo Kisame un poco molesto por que a su compañero lo estaban humillando -_ Itachi como puedes dejar que este TARADO! ... te trate así...!

-CALLATE KISAME! ... NO TE METAS! ... ITACHI NOS INSULTO Y AUN ASI LO DEFIENDES, UHMM! ...-_ Dijo Deidara un poco nervioso y sonrojado -_ JA! ... Al FIN LE GANE!

-No... Estas mal Deidara... -_ Lo dijo el Uchiha mientras se paraba y limpiaba -_ No me di cuenta que estabas ahí, y solo me choque contigo... Así que no digas que me ganaste... Bueno me voy a duchar...

-Vaya! ... Deidara eres un mentiroso... JAJAJA! ... Por un momento pensé otras cosas... -_ Dijo Kisame calmado...luego voltio para decirle al Uchiha -_ ITACHIIII! ... BAÑATE RAPIDO PARA QUE NO LAVES LAS TASAS! ...

-De acuerdo Kisame...-_Dijo Itachi entrando al baño...

-Bueno yo ya me voy a desayunar, uhmm...-_ Dijo Deidara un poco mas calmado _-_ Menos mal no se dio cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo hace un rato ..._

-Bien, Deidara... Una carrera hasta el comedor - _ Lo dijo Kisame muy entusiasmado -_ QUE DICES HE?

-Ya que... El que llega ultimo es un idiota como Tobi, uhmm -_ Dijo Deidara corriendo como loco -_ RAPIDO CORRE!

-MALDITO NO SE VALE! ... YA ESTAS CORRIENDO ! -_ Lo dijo Kisame muy exaltado y luego comenzó a correr -_ YA TE ALCANZO DEBILUCHO!

...Kisame y Deidara llegaron al comedor muy cansados... Y se incorporaron rápidamente para saludar al Lider y Konan...Luego tomaron asiento...

-HASTA QUE POR FIN LLEGARON! -_ Dijo Konan mirando a Kisame - _ NO SE DEBEN DEMORAR MUCHO EN BAÑARSE, EH!

-JAJAJA! ... ES QUEE… ESHA RUBIA SIEMPRE… SHE DEMORA! ...-_ Dijo Hidan con la boca llena de pan -_ TIENE … QUE ARREGLARSE …MU…CHO PARA SASORI…JOJO!

-¡Estúpido… siempre hablas tonterías…POR QUE NO TE MUERES -_ Lo dijo Deidara muy amargado por el comentario que dijo Hidan -_ Y NOS HACES UN FAVOR, UHMM!

-Que pena rubia pero yo no voy a morir NUNCA! -_ Lo dijo Hidan muy alegre -_HABLANDO DE DEMORONES, DONDE ESTA EL ANCIANO?

-Tienes razón… Deidara quien se esta bañando? -_Dijo Konan

-Ahhh… Pues el Uchiha… Kakuzu se fue no se adonde -_ Lo dijo Deidara pero se acordó de que Kakuzu se había metido en el baño del Líder -_ YA ME ACORDE JEJE!... EL ESTA EN SU…

-Ya llegue…vaya!.Disculpen por la demora es que desenredar mi cabello es un gran problema!-_ Lo dijo Kakuzu un poco preocupado ya que se bañó en la ducha del Líder -_ jeje!... Bueno ya me siento a desayunar…

-Justo estamos hablando de ti… COCIDO!…Vaya que tendrás en el cabello para que te demores tanto… Y con que shampoo te lavaras-_ Dijo Hidan tratando de molestar a Kakuzu-_ Para mí que no solo ha sido tú cabello si no todo el pelo que tienes en el cuerpo JOJOJO!

-Ahhh… BASTA HIDAN!...Siempre intentando hacer chistes malos…-_Dijo el Líder un poco molesto por el comentario tonto -_ BIEN QUIEN FALTA EN LA MESA?!

-Tobi sabe quién faltaaa… ITACHI-SAN y SASORI-SAN! -_Lo dijo el enmascarado muy alegre -_ Supongo que ya vienen jeje!

-Deidara, llama a tu marido para tomar un desayuno tranquilo!...-_ Lo dijo Kakuzu tratando de molestar a Deidara -_ Uhh!... DILE QUE VENGA RÁPIDO! …AUNQUE PARA QUE ME PREOCUPO, SI VIENE TARDE VA A TENER QUE LAVAR LOS SERVICOS JOJO!

-Mierda Kakuzu…Deja de molestarme con mi Danna…Además yo no se donde estará! -_Dijo Deidara muy amargo -_ ASÍ QUE NO DIGAS TONTERIASSSS!

-Kakuzu!... Sasori ya debe de estar por llegar…Fue a una misión!...No molestes a Deidara -_Lo dijo la chica del grupo -_ Ohh!.Ahí viene Itachi…

-Disculpen por la demora…Al parecer hubo una cola muy larga y fui el ultimo! -_ Dijo el Uchiha

-Bien, creo que faltan mas baños, Kakuzu te dije que instalaran otro baño que sucedió?-_ Lo Dijo el Líder mirando a Kakuzu-_ Dame una respuesta lógica…

-Este… bueno, fui a ver si nos podían instalar un baño pero cobran muy caro…Así que decidí hacerlo yo por mi cuenta -_ Lo dijo Kakuzu un poco nervioso porque todos lo estaban viendo -_Así que, no se preocupe que muy pronto va estar hecho el próximo baño…jeje!

-Eso dijiste del cable y hasta ahora no hay nada-_ Lo dijo Kisame un poco fastidiado porque no tenían cable -_ Hasta ahora no veo resultados de eso, y todavía quiero ver mi serie preferida….

-JODER KAKUZU! …Eres un fanfarrón, Solo hablas y no actúas -_ Lo dijo Hidan un poco molesto -_HASTA AHORA ESPERO EL ESTANTE DE MI JASHIN-SAMA Y NADA!

-Diablos Hidan, te dije que eso no lo hago ni de drogado… me entiendes? -_ Lo dijo Kakuzu fastidiado por lo que le había pedido Hidan…

-Ya Basta…Luego discutimos de eso! A quien le toca cocinar ¿? -_ Dijo el Líder mirándolos a todos -_ Además quien va a lavar los trajes…

-**Ahhh…En el papelógrafo dice que yo voy cocinar y los que lavan son Hidan y Kakuzu…-_ Lo dijo el Zetsu oscuro -_ CREO QUE HOY HARE UN NUEVO PLATILLO!**

-QUEE!?...SUFICIENTE TENEMOS CON TU DESAYUNO! -_ Lo dijo Kakuzu tratando de molestar a Zetsu pero esto no le funciono

-Eso es lo que piensas…haber prueba las tortillas y el jugo que prepare -_Lo dijo Zetsu muy confiado porque sabía que le iba a gustar a todos su desayuno…-_TODOS PRUEBEN VAN HABER QUE ESTA DELICIOSO!

-Hehehe! …Si Zetsu Sempai, Tobi lo ha aprobado -_Lo dijo el niño bueno muy alegre porque sabia que ese desayuno no iba estar mal ya que él le había ayudado -_Prueben esta ricooo….

Todos miraron a Tobi, y comenzaron a mirar sus tasas y las tortillas y cada uno agarro uno y lo probaron…

-JODER KAKUZU!...No puedo creerlo esta mas bueno que el pan -_ Lo dijo Hidan entusiasmado porque era la primera vez que Zetsu impresionaba en la comida-_ POR JASHIN-SAMA…SI QUE ESTAN BUENOS!

-Tchh!...No esta tan bueno como parece -_ Lo dijo Deidara fastidiado porque hasta Zetsu cocina bien -_ Le falta más…

-CALLATE RUBIA! …Tu no hables, porque tu ni siquiera sabes preparar algo tan bueno como esto -_ Lo dijo Kakuzu tratando de bajarle la moral a Deidara por su problema -_ LÍDER QUE LE PARECE?!

-Si esta bien… NO ESTA TAN FEO COMO PENSÉ!...Esta vez Zetsu lo hizo bien -_Lo dijo el Líder sorprendido por lo que hizo Zetsu-_ Espero que la comida este pasable también…

.

La puerta de Akatsuki se abrió, al parecer había llegado otro integrante…

.

-Vaya! …Parece que hoy se han levantado con ánimos-_Lo dijo el marionetista mirando a todos -_ Bueno tengo hambre… Y bien que hay para desayunar?

-Danna!... Que alegría, como le fue en su misión? -_Lo dijo Deidara entusiasmado por la llegada de Sasori -_ Pensé que iba a venir para el almuerzo…

-Ahh, hola Deidara…Me fue bien en la misión. Fue más fácil de lo que pensé -_Lo dijo Sasori sentándose para tomar el desayuno -_ Y eso también pensé Deidara pero como dije fue muy fácil…

-Hay conversación de marido y mujer, que lindooooooo! -_Lo dijo Kakuzu para molestarlos -_ MEJOR DICHO QUE ASCOOOO! NO PUEDO CREER TREMENDA ESTUPIDEZ!

-Kakuzu, siempre con lo mismo…Yo no digo nada sobre tu y Hidan! -_ Lo dijo Sasori tratando de seguir el juego de Kakuzu para que este se calle -_Aunque, quien de ustedes es…

-CALLATE ESTUPIDO, PINOCHO! …Déjenme comer tranquilo -_ Lo dijo Hidan Molesto y mirando a Kakuzu-_ JODERRRRR KAKUZUU! …POR TU CULPA TAMBIEN ME METEN!

-Bien me voy… gracias por la comida, Hidan y Kakuzu…-_ Lo dijo el Líder mirando al combo zombi -_ Ustedes van a lavar los servicios…ya que tienen mucha energía…

-Pero LÍDER! -_ Dijeron los dos integrantes molestos por lo que les ordeno -_ NO ES JUSTO JODER!

-Ya les dijo par de tarados jajaja! …Se lo merecen -_Lo dijo Deidara alegre por lo que el Líder dijo -_Bueno me voy a mi habitación, uhmm…

-Le acompaño Deidara-Sempai…-_ Lo dijo Tobi muy alegre -_ Quiero comentarle algo hehe!

-Ahhh! …TOBI NO ME JODAS QUIERES!...NO, NO y NO! -_Lo dijo Deidara molesto por la tontería que dijo su compañero…-_ Deja de molestar, uhmm

-Deidara…-_Lo dijo Itachi mirando al rubio-_ Está bien lo que estás diciendo?

-Diablos! …Me voy no tengo por que soportar tantas tonterías-_ Lo dijo Deidara nervioso y luego comenzó a dirigirse hacia su habitación -_ NO ME MOLESTEN!

-Vaya!... Si que hoy no es su día de Deidara -_Dijo el azul un poco sorprendido por la reacción del rubio -_ Creo que Kakuzu tiene razón esta en sus días difíciles…

-Ya dejen de molestar a Deidara -_ Dijo Konan un poco fastidiada por todo lo ocurrido en la mesa -_ Bueno todos vayan hacer sus quehaceres, ah y hoy no hay misiones ya que es viernes…

Todos los Akatsuki se fueron hacer sus quehaceres de ahí ya habían pasado 3 horas, Y Zetsu estaba preparando el almuerzo con la ayuda de Tobi, En las habitaciones…Hidan estaba rezando y Kakuzu estaba viendo la tele (Una tele con pantalla plana de 48 pulgadas era la mejor de la cueva)…Konan estaba viendo revistas de moda y el Líder estaba viendo algunos archivos para la misión de su grupo…Kisame estaba en su habitación durmiendo, Sasori estaba en su almacén arreglando sus marionetas y Deidara estaba escuchando música en su mp4 (si, pero era muy viejito) ….

-Diablos, esto está que se raya mejor lo dejo descansar ya lo use durante 2 horas -_ Lo dijo Deidara refiriéndose a su mp4 -_ Maldición! Debo de juntar más dinero para comprarme uno mejor…

-…..Entonces deberías de ahorrar tu dinero, desde ahora -_Lo dijo el Uchiha que estaba parado en la entrada de la habitación -_ A ti te gusta gastar dinero en cosas que no te van a servir después…

-Itachi! …Diablos me asustaste….-_ Lo dijo Deidara poniéndose nervioso y sonrojándose -_ Que...q...Que haces en mi habitación?

-….No me des la espalda -_Lo dijo Itachi acercándose al rubio -_Sabes que eso es descortés!

-Ahhh! … Descortés? …Eso es lo que tu acabas de hacer por entrar a mi habitación sin permiso, uhmm -_ Lo dijo Deidara Levantándose de su cama y mirando al Uchiha -_ T..Tu eeress un fastidio, tcchh!

-….Deidara, de que estas molesto?-_ Lo dijo el Uchiha Mirando al rubio y a las vez acercándose

-Tú de que crees, tonto! -_ Dijo Deidara comenzando a retroceder ya que el Uchiha se le acercaba -_ Le has defendido a Tobi…Sabes, que él es un molestoso, uhmm…

- …..Era eso, que te dije cuando estábamos por el baño?-_Dijo Itachi acercándose mas a Deidara -_ Acaso lo olvidaste?

-Q..que, No se de lo que me hablas…Ya te dije que eres molestoso -_Dijo Deidara alejándose mas del Uchiha pero se choco con la pared, al parecer estaba sin salida -_Mierda…Itachi puedes irte…no quiero hablar en este momento…

-…..Ya veo, Deidara así que yo te molesto -_Dijo el Uchiha apoyando su mano en la pared al costado de donde se encontraba el rubio -_Deidara, mírame y dime que soy molestoso…

- Ehh?...No hagas esto Uchiha, ve…vete…qui…quieres -_Lo dijo Deidara muy nervioso y sonrojado, mirando hacia otro lado -_Eres MOLESTOSO, UHMM!

-…..No, mírame…-_Dijo Itachi y agarro el mentón del rubio para que este le mirase -_Deidara, dímelo y me iré

-Yo..Yo!...Diablos, TU…tu…-_Deidara estaba muy nervioso no sabia que decir-_ Itachi…Er…eres…maldición no puedo, Porque eres así?, sabes que no puedo...Tu me haces sentir tan ….

Deidara no pudo terminar su frase porque Itachi comenzó a besarlo…y el rubio se dejo llevar por el Uchiha y recibía todos los besos que este le daba…

-….Deidara, Te amo….-_Dijo Itachi mirando a Deidara-_ Eres muy importante para mi, pero dime la verdad, Soy un fastidio para ti?

-…No pienses eso, tu no lo eres, solo lo digo porque no se como reaccionar cuando estoy contigo -_Lo dijo Deidara, y comenzó a abrazar al Uchiha -_ Diablos…Pero no me gusta que defiendas ha ese tarado, uhmm…

-…..No lo defiendo Deidara, no quiero que te molesten, pero tu les sigues el juego-_ Dijo Itachi separándose de Deidara -_ NO LES HAGAS CASO….

-Diablos…Me pides mucho, pero tratare -_ Dijo Deidara un poco mas calmado y sonriente -_ Pero si ya no aguanto los HAGO ARTE, UHMM!

-….Ahhh, Deidara nunca me escuchas, bueno me retiro…te veo luego -_ Dijo Itachi avanzando hacia la puerta pero luego voltea -_ Y Ahorra tu dinero, si quieres comprarte algo…

-AHHH! … Eso es lo que voy a hacer, así que ya no me lo recuerdes -_Dijo Deidara agarrando su mp4 y poniéndose los audífonos -_ Pero yo quiero que me regales cosas…

-…..Ja!..Has méritos Deidara y te puedo regalar lo que tú quieras-_Dijo Itachi con una leve sonrisa, luego voltio para retirarse…

-Diablos….maldito mp4 funciona!...- _Deidara golpeando su mp4 para que funcione -_ Ahhh! …asta que por fin prendiste, en que música me quede,,,,

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Hidan y Kakuzu…

-MALDICION RELIGIOSO!...NO TE PUEDES CALLAR NO ME DEJAS VER LA TELE! -_Dijo Kakuzu muy fastidiado por el ruido que ocasionaba Hidan -_ DIABLOS TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!

-JODER KAKUZU! … ya me tienes hasta la reverenda…Olvídalo -_ Dijo Hidan Tratando de acordarse en que oración se había quedado pero -_ JODER! ..JODERR! …ya no me acuerdo!

-YA deja eso y mira la tele, este programa esta chévere, se trata sobre desafíos que tienen que hacer la gente -_ Dijo Kakuzu entusiasmado porque quería ver que retos iban hacer en ese programa -_ Hacen tonterías pero ganan mucho dinero, si lo cumplen!...

-Ah! Ya veo, tu ganarías ese concurso por que tu haces lo que sea por dinero, hasta regalarías a tu abuelita por dinero -_ Dijo Hidan tratando de molestar al Viejo (xD) -_ Mas bien yo no veo nada de bueno en el dinero, yo solo lo uso en cosas básicas y nada mas, para que mas dinero…

-Diablos, tu no entiendes ni mierda, hay gente que necesita dinero para vivir bien, TARADO!...Además, casi toda la gente no es inmortal como tu -_Dijo Kakuzu molesto por hablar mal de dinero -_ Esto me esta dando una idea, porque no hacer este juego aquí en Akatsuki…

-Para que?!... Solo son tonterías, además tu ganarías por hacer cualquier cosa ya te dije -_Dijo Hidan guardando sus cosas de Jashinistas -_Que aburrido es hablar contigo Kakuzu…

-Hidan JODETE QUIERES! … Akatsuki lo va hacer por dinero -_ Dijo Kakuzu muy animado por su propuesta -_ Te apuesto, les voy decir hoy en la hora de almuerzo y vas ha ver que casi todos me van hacer caso, PORQUE DINERO ES DINERO….


End file.
